


Bulfinch's Erotic Hypnosis

by NickelModelTales



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Academia, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hypnotism, Master/Slave, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelModelTales/pseuds/NickelModelTales
Summary: A long-lost excerpt from "Bulfinch's Mythology" is discovered...





	Bulfinch's Erotic Hypnosis

***DISCLAIMER 1***

This is a work of sheer fiction, and absolute smut at that. In no way, shape, or form could these events happen in real life.

***DISCLAIMER 2***

This work contains detailed descriptions of sex acts. Also, one character is coerced into the sex, so you might view all sex acts as nonconsensual. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 3***

This work involves a woman becoming mentally enslaved to a man, and he takes full advantage. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

***DISCLAIMER 4***

If you made it through Disclaimers 1 through 3, we should also add that this work is in very poor taste and is probably not suitable for anyone. If this offends you in any way, please read something else.

****************************************************************************************************************

 

**Sent: Tuesday, May 27, 2014 at 2:13 PM**

**From: valonzo@thepenquinclassics.com**

**To: "William Hasting" <whasting1954@myth.harvard.edu> **

**Subject: Bulfinch’s Mythology; Addition to the New Edition?**

**Hi Professor Hasting,**

**Thank you for all your hard work in helping my team and I prepare the upcoming edition of “Bulfinch’s Mythology.”  We are working to add your annotations as per your instructions.**

**Listen, we’ve also been going through the Thomas Bulfinch archives here at Harvard, and we uncovered the attached text, which Bulfinch seemed to intend be included within Chapter XXIX.  Can you review and comment?  I’d like to include it in the new edition, with your blessing.**

**Thanks,**

**-Victor**

 

***********

Hypnos was the God of Sleep, son of Nyx, who was Goddess of the Night, and Erebus, who was God of the Darkness.  He dwelt in an enchanted cave deep within the realm of Hades, not far from the River Lethe, which is the River of Forgetting.  His brother, Thanatos, the God of Death, dwelt not much farther away.

Hypnos was a benevolent god for most of Time, but there was a day when he grew too curious about the mortals in the World.  A strange mischief came over him, and he used his powers of sleep to trick the Guardians of Hades and escape to the world of the living.  Knowing that he would be pursued, he fled across the Aegean Sea to the island Kingdom of Crete, ruled by King Minos.  Crete was also a favorite land for Dionysus, the God of Harvest and Merry-Making, but for now, the two gods did not know of one another’s presence.

Minos was the father of many beautiful children, the most beautiful of which was his fair daughter Ariadne.  She was the loveliest of all earthly mortals, so beautiful of body and face that men would fall in love, or at least in lust, at the sight of her.  It was said that Aphrodite herself grew jealous of Ariadne’s beauty and wished ill of her.  It is also said that when Helen of Sparta became Helen of Troy, the gods remembered that even she was not as beautiful as Ariadne, princess of Crete.

Hypnos, in his madness, came upon the shores of Crete and immediately stole into the king’s palace, whereupon he heard of the beautiful princess from two of the palace servants.  Disguising himself as a handsome warrior, Hypnos wandered the palace, determined to find the lovely young maiden and enchant her to become his slave.

But this transpired as the great hero Theseus was tasked with battling the Minotaur and then escaping the Labyrinth.  Princess Ariadne had fallen in love with the great hero, and accordingly, she bestowed the sword which Theseus wielded to slay the horrible beast.  Upon departing Crete, Theseus took Ariadne onto his vessel, and together the happy lovers sailed to the island of Naxos, where they intended to be wed.

Hypnos discovered the princess’s flight too late to prevent their escape, but he followed them disguised as a white sea bird.

When Theseus and Ariadne reached the shores of Naxos, they shed their clothes and lay with one another on the sand.  Theseus was a fine lover for Ariadne, and she pleasured his body with her own.  It is said that her bosom was the loveliest ever bestowed upon any mortal girl, and her woman’s part was excellent pleasure for her hero.  It is also said that Ariadne knew how to pleasure a man with her mouth, and Theseus was grateful for her skills in this action.  Theseus enjoyed her treasures many times under the sun that day.

Hypnos watched the two lovers, growing jealous and vengeful.  When at least Theseus’ physical might was spent, Hypnos returned to his human guise and crept up on the two mortals.  He then put Theseus into a deep and powerful sleep.

“But who are you who has enchanted my husband thusly?” Princess Ariadne asked.  And Hypnos replied, “Think not that he is to be your husband, for you are now to be my slave.”  At which, Ariadne cried, “O I am a princess of Crete, daughter of Minos, son of Zeus and Europa!  I am a slave of no man!”  To which, Hypnos replied, “O you think so?  Look into my eyes, princess.”

And then the God of Sleep used his most powerful magic, and as Ariadne looked upon him, she felt herself falling into a magical sleep that stole away her reason.  Thus enchanted, she could no longer resist any of Hypnos’ commands, and indeed became his new lover and willing slave.

And Hypnos, content that he had secured the most beautiful of mortal prizes, awoke the princess.  “I wish to experience the act of love,” he told her.  “You will open your legs and let me enjoy your body as I wish.”  To which the enslaved girl replied, “O yes master!”  And she did pleasure Hypnos with her body as he commanded, all the time convinced that she was truly his devoted slave.

As the princess was permitting Hypnos to enter her many times, Theseus awoke and saw his love giving love to another man.  The hero was enraged, but chose instead to depart rather than take bloody revenge.  Ariadne, because of her enchantment, did not remember him, and did nothing as he escaped.

Hypnos, now unable to satisfy his own insatiable lust, continued to compel the princess to physically please him.  They tried many ways of entering her, and Hypnos made sure Ariadne’s mind believed that each time they copulated, it was more wonderful than the last.  The princess was hopelessly in love with her captor.

But then the sun began to set, and Hypnos grew afraid.  He knew the other gods of Hades would be looking for him, and he feared what might happen if night fell and he was still exposed in the mortal world.  So he put Ariadne back into a deep sleep, and he commanded her to forget everything they had done together.  And thus the memory of their debauchery was forever erased from the young girl’s mind.

Leaving Ariadne in her enchanted slumber, Hypnos fled back across the sea, returning to Hades and acting as if nothing had ever been amiss.  In his heart, he was ashamed for his day of carnal lust, and he resolved never to let his fellow gods know what he had done.

Meanwhile, the Princess Ariadne awoke the next morning well-rested, but naked and remembering nothing of what had transpired to her.  She recalled fleeing from Crete with Theseus, but nothing after.  Believing that Theseus had laid with her but then abandoned her in her nudity, she wept for her lost love.  But Venus took pity of her, and assured her she would one day have an immortal lover who would heal her wounded heart.

***********

**Sent: Tuesday, May 27, 2014 at 5:34 PM**

**From: "William Hasting" <whasting1954@myth.harvard.edu> **

**To: valonzo@thepenguinclassics.com**

**Subject: RE: Bulfinch’s Mythology; Addition to the New Edition?**

**Victor,**

**Are you nuts???  No-one is ever going to believe Thomas Bulfinch wrote this smut.**

**-W**

 

 


End file.
